Letters from War (Traducción)
by Nelkhael
Summary: Emma es un soldado en el Fuerte Benning. Regina es la alcandesa de Storybrooke. A través de un programa de amigos por correspondencia diseñado para aliviar el dolor de los soldados nostálgicos, Emma y Regina comienzan a enviarse cartas mutuamente mientras su relación pasa de una de amistad cordial a algo que ninguna de las mujeres se habría imaginado.


AN: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time al igual que esta historia no me pertenecen.

hunnyfresh es la autora de esta historia, todos los créditos a esta maravillosa escritora. Yo simplemente he decidido hacer una traducción con la ayuda de franchiulla, ella ha hecho que esta traducción no sea tan horrible.

- - - SQ - - - SQ - - - SQ - - - SQ - - - SQ - - - SQ - - -

"Hará maravillas a su imagen, señora alcaldesa." Sidney siguió a Regina alrededor de la oficina de la alcaldía con unos cuantos papeles impresos y los ondeó en su cara.

Ella resopló y lo miró con mala cara cuando casi le causó un corte con el papel al pequeño de seis meses que llevaba apoyado en su cadera. "Mira donde ondeas esos papeles," dijo ella entre dientes.

Sidney agachó su cabeza obedientemente, sus mejillas calentándose bajo la mirada de acero de la morena. "Mis disculpas." A pesar de su vergüenza, el pequeño incidente no hizo nada para apartarle la idea que traía en la cabeza. "Pero solo piense en los encabezados: Alcaldesa de Storybrooke apoya a las Tropas. No hace daño tener algunos aliados en la milicia, Regina, incluso si es solo un soldado."

Regina suspiro y posicionó más seguramente a Henry en el espacio de su brazo izquierdo antes de tomar los papeles que ofrecía Sidney. "Te das cuenta de que hace apenas unos meses que he adoptado a Henry. Ya me encuentro haciendo malabares para conciliar trabajo y maternidad. No tengo tiempo de acoger a un extraño."

"No le darás alojo. Solo serán amigos por correspondencia, señora alcaldesa. Construye y solidifica la moral en el ejército para soldados nostálgicos," Sidney seguró. Después de leer la expresión vacilante en el rostro de la alcaldesa, él rápidamente añadió, "No se está alistando para la guerra."

"Obviamente." Reposó su cabeza en la de Henry cuando el pequeño puso la suya bajo la de ella para echar un vistazo a lo que su Mami ponía tanta atención. Regina, instintivamente, besó su cabello castaño, aliviando la incomodidad inminente que estaba a punto de aparecer en el niño. Cuando miró a Sidney después de examinar el papel, le puso mala cara al reportero y con sus ojos indicó la puerta. Sin decir otra palabra, él salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Regina se dio vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio, acurrucando a Henry en su regazo mientras leía la información del soldado que sería su amigo por correspondencia. "Supongo que haremos un nuevo amigo, Henry. ¿Te gustaría eso?"

El pequeño balbuceó felizmente, tratando de tomar cualquier objeto frente a él antes de que su madre pudiera darse cuenta. La reacción de Regina fue inmediata, cuidadosamente apartó todo su trabajo para hacer espacio frente a su hijo. Ella besó su sien mientras que leía el nombre del soldado.

Soldado raso, Emma Swan.

- - - - - - - - - - SQ - - - - - - - - - -

Fuerte Benning, GA

Una granada estalló en la distancia, el predominante sonido perforaba los oídos de Emma cuando ella se agachó en una zanja recién excavada, lo suficientemente grande como para albergarla a ella, a su sargento, y a otros dos soldados de su tropa. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente hacia el puente de su nariz mientras sostenía la carga de todo su equipo de batalla sobre ella; balas llovían sobre sus cabezas mientras soldados en Hightowers disparaban estratégicamente sobre el campo de entrenamiento del campamento.

Las simulaciones de guerra en las que Emma había participado a través de su entrenamiento de infantería, usualmente eran hechas a toda velocidad con la muy real amenaza de peligro. El mundo todavía estaba sorprendido por los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hace un mes en Nueva York, por lo que la escuadra de Emma, y el resto del ejército de Estados Unidos, entrenaban más duro que nunca.

Completos, con su equipo de batalla y con la otra mitad de su escuadrón haciéndose pasar por el enemigo, ambos tenían la misma misión: neutralizar la amenaza.

Este entrenamiento en particular tenía al equipo de Emma limitado con nada más que con su herramienta para trinchera. Aunque podría utilizarla como un arma, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era la clave del éxito en este entrenamiento, y tan pronto como cesó el fuego, a Emma le tomó menos de un segundo recuperar el aliento, mientras su compañero de equipo inspeccionaba la zona. A su señal, se retiraron de la zanja, para que los cubriera la oscuridad, y se mantuvieron cerca del suelo. El Sargento Booth se había quedado en la trinchera, su papel era el de interpretar a un compañero herido, mientras que en realidad medía el tiempo que les tomaría obtener la victoria.

Su equipo se mantuvo junto a la pared de una cabaña en ruinas, escuchando con atención cualquier movimiento en la quietud de la noche. El soldado al frente dio la señal para moverse, pero Emma, que cuidaba la retaguardia , sintió el metal de una AK-47 contra su espalda. Los otros dos miembros no se dieron cuenta, pero el silencio de la noche hizo saber a Emma que su enemigo había logrado colarse lejos de su equipo y había podido aislar al que percibió como la amenaza más débil. Ella sonrió para sí misma, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza en señal de rendición mientras se volvió lentamente para ver al soldado Cassidy, la victoria ya en sus ojos, apuntando la pistola en el centro de la frente de la rubia.

"Lo siento, Em", dijo con poca disculpa. Emma no lo culpaba. Era la vida o la muerte, después de todo. Simplemente no la de ella. Lentamente se arrodilló mientras se acercaba, pero en el último momento, ella capturó la boca del rifle y utilizó ese momento para patear las rodillas del hombre y tomar el arma para apuntarle a él, presionando firmemente en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Yo no," se encogió de hombros.

Las luces del techo se encendieron iluminando el campo, y Emma pudo ver que otro de sus compañeros de equipo había tenido éxito al noquear a su oponente. El otro, sin embargo, estaba tirado en el piso, presumiblemente muerto con el enemigo sobre él y un rifle presionado contra su cabeza.

"¿Está pensando en ser asesinado, Johnson?" August Booth se levantó de la zanja y caminó hacia el soldado caído.

"No, señor." Johnson murmuró en la tierra.

"Dígale eso a su familia." August se volvió hacia el resto del equipo. "Buen trabajo. Diríjanse de vuelta al campamento."

Emma ayudó a Neal a sus pies, reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras el hombre se levantaba gimiendo. Ella le palmeó la espalda mientras todos trotaban hacia el campamento, guardaron sus equipos, y se dirigieron a las duchas.

La rutina era buena para Emma. La disciplina era aún mejor. Después de dieciséis años pasando de hogar de acogida a hogar de acogida, ser expulsada de la escuela por repetidas ausencias y comportamiento violento y peor aún, hackear la computadora de la escuela con el fin de cambiar sus calificaciones, Emma se había parado delante de un juez que decía que la consecuencia era o reformatorio o campo de entrenamiento. Había potencial en ella, dijo el juez, y todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de disciplina con el fin de mantenerla en el buen camino. Había considerado aceptar la primera opción pero sabía que August, un chico del orfanato al que consideraba un hermano, estaba en un camino militar similar, y pensó ¿por qué no?

Los primeros seis meses en el campo de entrenamiento fueron una patada en el culo para Emma. No estaba acostumbrada a un lugar donde la solución a su comportamiento abierto y vulgar era hacer flexiones hasta derrumbarse por el cansancio o limpiar el comedor hasta que era capaz de ver su reflejo en el suelo. Estaba acostumbrada a usar sus encantos femeninos para robar una barra de chocolate de alguna tienda, aquí y allá, pero eso no importaba en ese lugar. Lo único que importaba era la obediencia y el pensar inteligentemente.

Así que ella aprendió rápidamente, mostrando a los oficiales que le gritaban en la cara que su culo huérfano podía subir a la cima de su división y derribar hombres del doble de su tamaño, con nada más que sus manos.

Algunas veces se le hacía más fácil a Emma el hecho de no tener lazos sociales en su vida. Ella realmente no tenía una casa por la que sentir nostalgia, y había evitado la fila para tomarse la foto en su graduación, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien tomársela. Pero muchas más veces, en esas semanas que estaba de permiso, le hubiera gustado tener un lugar donde ir que no fuera su Volkswagen amarillo que actualmente la esperaba en una unidad de almacenamiento en Boston.

Tenía a August, sin embargo. Encontrarse con que él sería su sargento al llegar al Fuerte Benning fue una bendición disfrazada. A pesar de que eran como hermanos, él nunca fue más indulgente con ella, pero era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia desde que sus padres la abandonaron al borde la carretera. Tenerlo tan cerca la hacía sentirse más centrada, segura y confiada en su habilidad. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero Emma incluso era mejor que él disparando. Aprendió a burlarse de él ocasionalmente, alegando que debía mejorar su nivel a menos que quisiera tener una muerte temprana.

Emma llegó a su salón después de que el sudor y la suciedad de su cuerpo fueron lavadas, al igual que el resto de su escuadrón que estaba saliendo de las duchas. Saludo a su equipo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al pasar la línea de camas, mientras se acercaba a la suya que estaba colocada en una de las esquinas. Ella era una de las tres reclutas femeninas en su escuadrón, y tuvo la suerte de no tener que quedar en el medio con el resto de los hombres donde el desagradable olor corporal permanecía. Aunque al pasar el resto de literas, ella se dio cuenta, no por primera vez, de lo triste y desnudo que su rincón se veía comparado con el resto de la habitación que estaba cubierta con fotografías, cartas y tarjetas de seres queridos. La suya, por el contrario, tenía los mismos muros beige y la misma cama con sábanas verdes que cuando llegó. Trató de no pensar demasiado de eso mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, usando su hora libre antes de la hora de la cena para relajarse y cerró los ojos, mientras su sargento entróaba llamando a los soldados para entregarles su correo.

El hombre en cuestión interrumpió su tiempo de relajación cuando arrojó un sobre en su estómago con una sonrisa de complicidad en su cara. "¿Quién es Regina?"

"¿Quién?" Emma se sentó, echándose para atrás para descansar su espalda contra la pared.

El señaló la carta en su estómago. Emma la tomó y la examinó como si ella nunca hubiera visto una carta antes. Por otra parte, ella no tenía ninguna razón por la que alguien pudiera enviarle algo. En los años que había estado enrolada en la milicia y los meses que pasó alistada, ni una sola vez debió estar presente para la llamada de correo. Los únicos pedazos de papel significativos que poseían su nombre eran su partida de nacimiento y su orden. Entonces, ¿qué diablos era eso? Su pulgar acarició el remite, sintiendo bajo su pulso las abrasiones minúsculas de la caligrafía de la mujer. Regina Mills.

"No me dijiste que tenías una amiga en casa." August colocó una mano sobre su corazón fingiendo estar herido. "Pensé que éramos cercanos."

"No la conozco", la rubia argumentó, sin apartar los ojos de la carta. Una parte de ella pensó que se trataba de un truco, que había sido llamada de nuevo a Boston para ser obligada a cumplir su pena por su récord juvenil.

August se posicionó más cerca, casi nariz con nariz con Emma, impulsándola a mirar hacia arriba del sobre. "Se supone que debes abrirla", susurró con complicidad.

"Sí, señor", Emma se burló antes de levantar una ceja indicando su necesidad de privacidad. Con las manos alzadas en signo de derrota, August dejó a Emma para ir a inspeccionar el resto de su escuadrón, dándole a la rubia el espacio para abrir la misteriosa carta en paz.

Pasó sus hábiles dedos por debajo de la solapa y sacó su contenido, curiosa, ansiosa, y un poco reacia a leer la carta escrita en elegante caligrafía.

_Octubre 14 2001_

_Estimada Soldado Swan,_

_Primero y principalmente, me gustaría aprovechar este momento para agradecerle a usted y a sus compañeros soldados por defender nuestro país. Solo puedo imaginar la clase de entrenamiento por el que pasan y los sacrificios que deben hacer, y lo aprecio._

_Entiendo que esto puede parecer poco ortodoxo, pero hace poco aprendí que el escribirle a las tropas puede ser de ayuda. El programa que permite a los civiles enviar sus agradecimientos a los soldados parece ser muy exitoso, y por los testimonios que he leído en línea, ambas partes lo alientan. Estoy segura de que recibe correspondencia de su familia constantemente, y espero que no le moleste una carta más._

_Mi nombre es Regina Mills. Esta carta le es escrita desde el pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke, Maine del cual soy alcaldesa. Es un pueblo muy pacífico, y me aseguro de ello, de otro modo, quien sabe en qué travesuras mi hijo sería capaz de meterse._

_¿Tiene usted hijos? Su familia debe estar inmensamente orgullosa de usted. Espero que sea capaz de visitarlos pronto._

_De nuevo gracias por todo lo que hace._

_Sinceramente,_

_Regina Mills._

Emma sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago a la vez que se la imaginaba en su mente como una amable mujer de mediana edad queriendo hacer una buena obra sacando a relucir una familia que Emma no poseía. Era un error honesto y un amable gesto el hecho de preguntar, pero no por primera vez Emma deseó tener algún tipo de contacto con el mundo real. Incluso si su escuadrón no había estado de recorrido aún, los meses de monótona rutina hacían que Emma deseara alguna compañía que no fuera alguien de su tropa.

"¡Sargento!" Llamó Emma, poniéndose de pie cuando August caminó hacia ella. Él se recostó en la pared mientras le prestaba su atención. "No estaba al tanto de haber firmado para ser amigo por correspondencia."

El entendimiento inundó la cara del sargento y entonces sonrió. "Jamás has recibido una carta, Swan. ¿Quieres saber un buen truco para mantenerte con vida cuando estás fuera, en el campo de batalla? Mantente cuerda mientras puedas."

"¿Tú escribes a casa?" Emma cuestionó. Ella sabía que August lo había pasado tan mal como ella en la casa de acogida.

Él se mofó y sacudió su cabeza cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Te aviso que mi carrera como escritor despegará tan pronto como este en casa permanentemente."

Emma sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisita, dándose cuenta de que incluso aquí, August se iba a una esquina a escribir en su libreta.

"Respóndele." Le apretó el brazo suavemente antes de apartarse de la pared y continuar sus inspecciones, dejando a Emma para que volviera a leer la carta de Regina.

Tal vez August tenía razón. Al menos ahora con esta señora Regina, ella podría tal vez, esperar una carta de vez en cuando. Era más de lo que Emma podía pedir, ¿y quién era ella para mirarle los dientes a un caballo regalado?

Se encogió de hombros y colocó de nuevo la carta en el sobre y lo puso bajo de su almohada. Esto de amigos por correspondencia podría no ser una mala idea después de todo.

- - - - - - - - - - SQ - - - - - - - - - -

Regina balanceaba a un Henry dormido en sus brazos y aguantaba una montaña de papeles que se le había acumulado en la oficina. Con unos desplazamientos inteligentes, fue capaz de sacar el correo del buzón y entró en la mansión. Los objetos que trataba de sostener comenzaron a caerse en cuanto cruzó el umbral, y siendo su única preocupación mantener a Henry a salvo, y con suerte dormido, dejó caer todo lo demás en la mesita de las llaves, algunos sobres rebeldes volaron hacia el piso mientras el pequeño dormido gimoteaba en sus sueños.

"Shhh," lo calmaba Regina, tocando su cabeza y besando su sien. Su suave tarareo arrulló al pequeño de vuelta a sus sueños mientras se acurrucaba más cómodamente en el espacio de su cuello. Se dirigió hacia el comedor donde había dispuesta una pequeña cuna y colocó a Henry dentro. Él se aferró a su dedo en sus sueños, y Regina aprovechó ese momento para sentarse y acariciar su manita, sonriéndole a su hijo.

Su decisión de adoptar había sido sencilla, pero estuvo muy nerviosa. Había esperado tanto tiempo por la oportunidad de tener una familia, y ahora que la tenía, amaba todos y cada uno de los momentos. Henry era un llorón, sí. Sus primeras semanas con Regina tuvieron a la usualmente organizada alcaldesa tratando de arrancarse el cabello cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño tenía cólicos. También tenía la tendencia de mantenerla despierta durante la noche y creer que todo lo que estaba a su alcance era comida, pero él lo valía. Ella podría verlo dormir todo el día, pero la llamada del papeleo acumulado la hizo besar la frente de su hijo y retirarse de nuevo al vestíbulo para limpiar el desastre que había hecho con los papeles.

No notó el sobre que había quedado atascado detrás de la mesita, un sobre que había llegado desde Georgia, mientras examinaba unos contratos en unas carpetas.

- - - - - - - - - - SQ - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Y?" August preguntó mientras él y el resto de sus tropas estaban fuera, bajo el sol ardiente haciendo flexiones.

"¿Y qué?" Emma se empujó hacia arriba, sus ojos hacía el frente antes de volver abajo hasta que su pecho casi tocaba el suelo.

"¿Por qué no le has respondido a la señora?" Gruño él, manteniéndose sobre sus brazos un segundo más de lo debido mientras el dolor de su pierna, que había sido herida en Korea, reaccionaba.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho?"

"Porque no he visto tu nombre en el correo en dos semanas."

"Sabes cuánto tarda en llegar," Emma señaló como si hubiera pensando en ese mismo motivo ya muchas veces. Un silbido sonó y como una unidad, las tropas se pusieron de pie y trotaron a través de la pista de obstáculos. "Además, ella es una alcaldesa," Emma razonó mientras se alineaba junto a su sargento, siguiéndole el paso.

"De un viejo pueblito, ¿qué tanto puede suceder allí?"

La rubia balbuceó, se encogió de hombros y se agachó junto a August para arrastrarse bajo el alambre de púas. Mantuvo su cabeza baja y el cuerpo plano. Quedar enganchada mientras estaba en el lodo arruinaría su tiempo. Junto con los esporádicos y muy reales sonidos de balazos sobre su cabeza, Emma se negaba a holgazanear bajo el alambre.

"Escríbele de nuevo," August le dijo entre dientes.

"No." Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa, pero el lodo cubriéndole el rostro ocultó el hecho de que se sentía avergonzada por la idea. Emma Swan no rogaba por amistad. Sí, los oficiales de libertad condicional tal vez dijeran que todo el problema que causaba era para llamar la atención, pero ella nunca hizo nada extraordinario para tratar de conseguir amigos, y si esta Regina Mills ya sintió que su deber estaba hecho, que así fuera.

Salieron del lodo y corrieron hacia la pared de la que se colgaron por unas sogas y comenzaron a escalar su camino hacia arriba.

"Emma," Presionó August. "Te vas a volver como una cabra."

"Te apuesto a que no." Emma gruñó cuando sintió la soga quemarle sus manos callosas. Se le resbaló el pie, pero sosteniéndose con un poco más de fuerza logró llegar a la cima de la pared.

"No voy a aceptar esa apuesta." August se le unió en la cima y los dos continuaron descendiendo.

"Creí que tenías tus vicios," Bromeó Emma.

"Me gusta pensar que soy un tipo inteligente." August soltó la soga cuando estaba a medio camino de bajada y cayó al suelo antes de seguir hasta el siguiente obstáculo. Emma puso los ojos en blanco por su comportamiento extravagante, pero eso no la detuvo para soltar la cuerda y aterrizar sobre sus pies, sus rodillas doblándose para absorber el impacto.

"Sé que la lees constantemente," Dijo August cuando Emma lo alcanzó.

Su silencio no negó el hecho de que desde hace dos semanas, Emma ha estado sacando la carta de debajo de su almohada y se perdía en las palabras de Regina. Se dio cuenta de que era tan adictivo; el sentimiento de ser recordada y ser querida permanecía dentro de la rubia y se hacía más fuerte con cada lectura que le daba a la carta.

La rubia se encogió de hombros como respuesta y cuando sonó un silbido, de inmediato, ella y el resto de su escuadrón se lanzaron al piso para otra ronda de flexiones. "Obtuve algo," Emma señaló antes de dejar el tema, para intentar simplemente terminar su entrenamiento sin ningún ruidoso sargento ladrándole en la oreja.

Ella no sabía quién era Regina Mills. Podría ser una vieja abuelita, o podría tener una familia propia. Tenía un hijo, ¿no? Tal vez él quería alistarse y ella tenía unas preguntas sobre el tema. Quien quiera que fuera, ella era la primera en enviarle una carta a Emma, y eso era más de lo que podría desear.

- - - - - - - - - - SQ - - - - - - - - - -

Regina presionó el puente de su nariz, el editor de The Mirror hablaba sin cesar en su oreja mientras sostenía el teléfono contra su hombro. Ella apreciaba su entusiasmo cuando se trataba de investigaciones sobre lo que sucedía en el pueblo, pero cuando él insistía en llamar durante la hora de la comida de Henry solo para chismear sobre el tipo de pesticida que el Sr. French estaba usando para sus rosas, su paciencia no era mucha.

"Sidney," dijo entre dientes, limpiado la boca de Henry que estaba llena de puré de manzana que ella le había preparado antes de sacarlo de su sillita para darle espacio de moverse libremente por la casa. Ella lo siguió mientras él gateaba fuera de la cocina, demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero las rejillas de seguridad colocadas en la base de las escaleras la tranquilizaban un poco. Él estaba entretenido con la lámpara en forma de hombre de nieve en miniatura que estaba en la esquina del pasillo cuando Regina habló de nuevo. "¿Por qué no archivas todos tus descubrimientos en papel, y me tomaré el tiempo de leerlos cuando no esté ocupada?"

"Claro que sí, señora alcaldesa," respondió ansiosamente. Incluso a través del teléfono Regina podía visualizarlo asintiendo incesantemente como era su costumbre. "¡Ah! Estaba pensando también en hacer un artículo sobre usted y su soldado."

Aunque Regina amaba cada oportunidad de ver su fotografía en el periódico, recordándoles a los ciudadanos del pueblo su poder, francamente, se encontraba exhausta del hombrecito que la perseguía como un cachorrito enamorado. Además, ella ni siquiera recibió una respuesta del soldado Swan. Ella había hecho su parte, y eso era todo lo que podía garantizar. Aunque la idea de que tal vez algo le había sucedido al soldado antes de que pudiera responder era inquietante, Regina simplemente dejó de pensar en ello. Tenía un hijo que criar y un pueblo que dirigir después de todo. "Eso no será necesario."

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba el sonido que hacía Henry al gatear. Con una rápida despedida al reportero, Regina se apresuró a buscar a su hijo. Su corazón se aceleró cuando una bola de cabellos café no estuvo de inmediato en su campo de visión, pero tan pronto como se acercó a la puerta de enfrente, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a su hijo husmeando debajo de la mesita de las llaves, dándole la espalda a Regina y claramente tratando de hacer alguna travesura. Tuvo que haberlo sabido. El inesperado silencio significaba, normalmente, que su hijo estaba planeando algo.

"Dulzura," Dijo Regina, colocando su teléfono en la mesa y agachándose para mirar a Henry. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Henry volteó su cabeza, la punta de una carta metida en su boca. Sus ojos abiertos y curiosos, pero eso no detuvo al pequeño de masticar su nuevo tesoro.

"Henry," Regina lo regañó suavemente mientras le apartaba la carta de su boca. "¿Si todavía tienes hambre por qué no lo dijiste?"

Él balbuceó mientras usaba a su madre como apoyo para levantarse y tratar de tomar la carta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente. "¿Puedes decir eso, cariño? ¿Hambre? Ham-bre."

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue Henry resoplando y llenando de saliva la cara de Regina. Ya estaba distraído con el collar de su madre, tratando de llevárselo a la boca y no le prestaba atención a la carta. "Ya lo lograrás," aseguró Regina, sacando el collar de su boca.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y se levantó, llevándolo a la sala donde lo sentó sobre las piezas de rompecabezas hechas de goma que estaban en el suelo. Haciendo una mueca a la carta mojada que tenía en la mano, su boca hizo una "o" al darse cuenta que la carta provenía del soldado Swan.

Abrió el sobre rápidamente e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que había sido enviada ya hace casi dos meses. Oh Dios, ¿había estado perdida tanto tiempo? Sus ojos escanearon el papel, viendo la descuidada caligrafía del soldado Swan.

**Octubre 19 2001**

**Hola,**

**Seré sincera, no sé qué decir en esto. No hay problema, supongo. Aprecio su agradecimiento.**

**Es un gusto conocerla, Regina. O algo así. Me refiero a que, no que conocerla no sea agradable, es solo que es una presentación poco oficial a través de cartas. Supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que no solo mi caligrafía es ilegible, sino que también he perdido el manual de cómo escribir una carta 101, entonces tendrá que disculparme.**

**En realidad la suya es la primera carta que he recibido desde que me aliste. Gracias por eso.**

**No tengo una familia a quien escribirle en casa, y mi sargento que es como mi hermano, bueno, él está aquí conmigo, y me animó a poner mi nombre en la lista de amigos por correspondencia, por así decirlo, entonces aquí estamos.**

**No he escuchado hablar de Storybrooke, aunque suena a que se han conseguido una buena alcaldesa. Yo nací en Maine, que coincidencia, pero viví en muchas diferentes ciudades antes de sentar cabeza en Boston y darle mi primera mordida al campamento de entrenamiento.**

**Y para responder a su pregunta, aunque seguro que ya se dio cuenta, no, no tengo hijos. Recuerde, si su hijo es tan travieso como usted dice, tal vez es solo un diablillo inteligente. No que su hijo sea malo, estoy segura de que es muy dulce.**

**Gracias por la carta. En serio. Es probablemente una de las cosas buenas de mi día.**

**De,**

**Sol. Emma Swan**

Estaba fechada unos días después de que ella hubiera enviado su propia carta, y el sentimiento intranquilo que tenía en el estómago solo aumentó al darse cuenta. Ella no estaba muy animada con esta tarea de amigos por correspondencia cuando Sidney llegó con la idea, pero sabiendo que este soldado, esta Emma Swan recibió su primera carta de parte de Regina, y Regina había pasado dos meses sin responder hizo sentirse a la morena atípicamente culpable. ¿Qué pensará el soldado Swan de ella? Probablemente lo que el resto del pueblo pensaba. Tensa. Indiferente. Fría. De no ser por Henry, los ciudadanos de Storybrooke pensarían que a Regina Mills no le importaba nadie.

Pero aparentemente este soldado era la excepción a esa regla.

Un pensamiento llegó a su mente mientras miraba a su hijo jugar con un carrito de madera, alternando el jugar con él y llevárselo a la boca. "¿Henry?" llamó mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la carta, al tanto del pedazo mojado antes de ponerla bajo su brazo. "¿Te gustaría ayudar a Mami a escribir una carta?"

Si sonrisa de un solo diente fue su única respuesta, entonces levantándolo por debajo de sus brazos, lo llevó a su oficina.

- - - - - - - - - - SQ - - - - - - - - - -

"Soldado," August saludó a Emma mientras entraba al pasillo de las literas al regresar de su práctica de tiro con rifle.

"Sargento." Saludó Emma y se paró en posición de atención.

Él no dijo nada durante un rato y solo dejó a Emma estar de pie allí, inmóvil. Con una sonrisa de medio lado sacó una carta de su bolsillo y la colocó entre en brazo y torso de Emma. "Descanse, soldado."

Ella miró abajo cuando él se retiró abruptamente, y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la carta de Regina Mills. No quería emocionarse al ver la perfecta caligrafía en el sobre, pero no puedo evitar la sonrisita al ver que otra carta le había sido enviada. Sosteniéndola firmemente en sus manos, se alejó de las otras literas donde el resto de su escuadrón estaba relajándose.

En una esquina, August había comenzado un juego de cartas con un par de hombres. Otros cuantos estaban saliendo del cuarto para hacer una rápida llamada a casa, mientras otros ya se encontraban durmiendo. Emma, sin embargo, ansiosamente se acercó a su cama y se sentó de piernas cruzadas, apenas esperando a sentarse antes de abrir el sobre como si fuera un regalo de navidad.

Los pasados dos meses tal vez la hicieron sentir sola, pero todo terminó con esta carta que sus ojos devoraban.

_Diciembre 15 2001_

_Soldado Swan,_

_Lo siento muchísimo por tardar tanto tiempo en ofrecer una respuesta. Su carta cayó detrás de mi mesa, pero al parecer mi hijo la tomó por comida y la encontró. Quizás su lado travieso tiene sus beneficios, después de todo._

_Admito que estoy impresionada al saber que mi carta ha sido la primera que ha recibido. Para compensar el gran retraso y tal vez alegrar más su día, ¿qué le parece permitirle a mi hijo enviarle su segunda carta? Es muy talentoso, ¿no cree?_

Emma arrugó el ceño al ver la carta tan corta, un poco decepcionada con su tamaño, ¿pero qué esperaba? ¿Una novela? Apenas conocía a la mujer. Dio vuelta a la página y encontró un montón de coloridos rayones de crayón sin ningún sentido, y una sonrisa apareció instantáneamente en el rostro de Emma. Los garabatos estaban en casi toda la página excepto por un pequeño espacio en la esquina donde con hermosa caligrafía decía _De Henry y Regina._

Ella se concentró en todas y cada una de las líneas de colores, inclinando su cabeza en diferentes ángulos como si estuviera estudiando una pintura abstracta. Siendo honesta, era uno de los mejores trabajos que había visto, aunque eso tal vez se debía a que fue hecho específicamente para ella. Olvidada estaba la idea de una alcaldesa de cabello gris con un hijo adolescente fuera de control. La autora de la carta se hacía más y más tangible en la mente de Emma. No, ella no tenía ninguna ayuda visual por la que guiarse guiarse, pero sentía la preocupación de la misteriosa mujer por el hecho de haber estado desaparecida, y el lazo familiar que tenía con su hijo. Emma había pensado que el solo hecho de haber obtenido su primera carta de parte de Regina era todo lo que podía pedir, pero ahora con esta segunda carta, podía sentir cómo se hacía adicta al sentimiento de estar esperando una carta proveniente de Maine.

Aceleraba su corazón y la hacía sentirse más liviana. Antes iba por su día a día sin reparo alguno, ahora no podía esperar para responderle a Regina.

Leyéndola una vez más, Emma se levantó de su cama, carta en mano, y pidió prestado papel y lápiz a un compañero antes de irse a buscar un lugar tranquilo para escribir una respuesta.

- - - - - - - - - - SQ - - - - - - - - - -

**Diciembre 19 2001**

**Hola, Regina,**

**Tiene un pequeño Picasso en sus manos. Debería guardar su carta para cuando algún día se convierta en un famoso artista. Seré una de las pocas personas en tener un Henry-original. Por cierto, ¿qué edad tiene?**

**Y no pasa nada por lo de la carta perdida. Lo entiendo. No hay ningún apuro u obligación de todos modos. Sin embargo, ha sido agradable volver a saber de usted. Es bueno saber que tiene un detective allí. O un crítico de comida, aparentemente.**

**En caso de que Henry se las arregle para comerse todo el papel en su casa antes de Navidad, espero que tengan unas felices fiestas.**

**Emma Swan**

Regina se retiró sus lentes de lectura, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras examinaba la carta. Si ella era la única que escribía a Emma, Regina estaba dispuesta a apostar a que el soldado nunca había tenido en el pasado una navidad que esperar con ansias. Una pequeña voz indiferente en la mente de Regina le decía que esta Emma Swan estaba al final de su lista de prioridades, especialmente con la navidad a tres días, pero una voz más ruidosa, más compasiva que raramente hacía presencia, a excepción de cuando estaba con Henry, le recordó cómo habían sido sus navidades en los pasados diez años desde el fallecimiento de sus padres.

Regina conocía la soledad. Ella conocía la falta, el anhelo y la necesidad. Esta navidad sería con suerte la primera de muchas en las que estaba emocionada por el simple hecho de tener consigo al pequeño bebé que estaba dormido en su cuna con su pijama de renos. Solo podía imagina por lo que Emma estaba pasando, entrenando para una guerra que no era suya, aislada de alguien que pudiera considerar un amigo.

Quizás fue Henry quien suavizara el corazón de Regina desde su adopción, o quizás, por esta vez, la temida alcaldesa de Storybrooke estaba comenzando a sentir simpatía por alguien más que ella misma, pero cual fuere la razón, Regina puso la carta en su bolsillo para luego colocarla con las otras cartas que le había enviado Emma, y encendió el ordenador para hacer una pequeña investigación.

- - - - - - - - - - SQ - - - - - - - - - -

Un golpe sonó cuando un soldado, con la tarea de entregar el correo, dejó caer una caja frente a Emma, haciendo tambalear la decoración que aún estaban en la mesa debido a la fiesta de navidad improvisada que había tenido lugar hacía ya tres días y que había sido organizada con la intención de animar a los soldados que no habían tenido tanta suerte como para ser enviados a casa por las fiestas. Emma se inclinó hacia atrás, apenas apartando su bandeja antes de que la caja le cayera encima y miró al soldado. "¡¿Qué te pasa, hombre?!"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Yo sólo entrego el correo." Dijo antes de alejarse con el carrito de la correspondencia.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, pero acercó la caja hacia ella, reemplazando su bandeja. Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba con gran sorpresa al ver que el paquete había sido enviando por Regina.

August que estaba situado frente a ella dio un silbido. "¿Eso te lo envía ella?"

Emma solo pudo asentir mientras luchaba para mantener una expresión neutral a pesar de sentir cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas. Tomó cuidadosamente el sobre que estaba pegado sobre la caja, observó los copos de nieve impresos en la solapa del papel antes mirar en su interior. Una brillante tarjeta roja se asomó, y cuando Emma la sacó, una caricatura de un hombre de nieve abrazando un reno decoraba la portada. Su sonrisa era prominente y solo continuó creciendo cuando Emma abrió la tarjeta y encontró ¡Feliz navidad! escrito con la letra de Regina en vez de la caligrafía genérica que usualmente venía en este tipo de tarjetas. El nombre de Henry en crayón que, obviamente Regina le ayudo a escribir, estaba impreso tan grande como el mensaje en sí, y los garabatos en el lado izquierdo de la tarjeta le hicieron saber que Henry le había dejado otro regalo. "Al parecer Henry lo envió," Emma le respondió a August, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa, balanceando su bandeja y la caja mientras se las llevaba consigo.

"¿Quién es Henry?" August frunció el ceño.

"Su hijo." Emma se dio vuelta, saliendo del comedor.

"¿Eres amiga de su hijo?". Él preguntó, pero Emma no le prestó atención ya que se había alejado para depositar su bandeja sobre la cesta de basura y salió casi trotando hacia el pasillo.

- - - - - - - - - - SQ - - - - - - - - - -

Emma se sentó en su cama con sus golosinas alrededor. Semillas de girasol Spitz colocadas entre dos cajas con barras de granola Sweet N Salty. Una bolsa transparente con diversos artículos como un pequeño set de costura, un nuevo cepillo de dientes, un desinfectante para las manos tamaño bolsillo y brillo para labios se encontraba en el regazo de Emma.

Emma jamás había recibido un kit para cuidado personal, ni se diga de un regalo dirigido a ella personalmente en vez de los regalos obligatorios de parte de padres adoptivos para mostrar su generosidad frente a los trabajadores sociales. Ella sacó cada objeto de la caja con tanto cuidado, que daba la impresión de que estaban hechos de oro.

La gratitud y el sentimiento de profunda admiración hacia esta persona casi extraña que se preocupó lo suficiente como para continuar escribiéndole, y además enviarle algo como regalo de navidad, inundo los sentidos de Emma. Puede que no signifique mucho para Regina, pero para Emma, significaba el mundo.

El objeto que en ese momento robaba su atención era la carta que encontró escondida en el fondo de la caja, con su rango y nombre escritos con la letra de Regina. Casi ni sacó los demás objetos queriendo leer la carta primero.

_Diciembre 23 2001_

_Soldado Swan,_

_Me he dado cuenta de que esto podría no llegarle tan pronto como me gustaría. En la oficina postal dijeron que sería inútil enviarlo express ya que de igual manera quedaría junto a los miles de paquetes que llegarían al campamento, pero valía la pena intentarlo._

_Henry escogió la tarjeta y el sabor de las semillas de girasol. Espero que disfrute las Cracked Papper, aunque también coloqué algunas saladas por si acaso las prefiere._

_ Estaba dudando en cuanto a qué enviar. Investigué un poco las listas de deseos de las tropas, y decía que esas son cosas que normalmente les gustan a los soldados. Espero no estar sobrepasando algún límite o haciéndola sentir incomoda con este tipo de regalo. Es solo que sé lo inusuales que son las fiestas cuando se está aislada._

_Y para responder a su pregunta, Henry tiene seis meses de edad. Hace apenas un mes que aprendió a gatear, pero la velocidad que posee la haría pensar que ha estado gateando desde que nació. Todavía seguimos trabajando en aprender a caminar y a hablar._

_En caso de que esta carta no llegue a tiempo, espero que usted y su tropa tengan una navidad segura._

_Espero que tenga un feliz año nuevo también, Soldado Swan._

_Sinceramente,_

_Regina Mills_

- - - - - - - - - - SQ - - - - - - - - - -

**Diciembre 28 2001**

**Hola,**

**Muchísimas gracias por los regalos. En verdad no tiene idea de cuánto los aprecio. No debió tomarse tal molestia. En serio. Gracias.**

**Dígale a Henry que me han encantado las semillas de girasol y la tarjeta. La tengo pegada en mi pared junto a su obra de arte.**

**Y no está sobrepasando ningún límite. Fue probablemente la cosa más dulce que alguien jamás haya hecho por mí. Desearía poder darle algo a usted. Wow, me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera sé lo que le gusta. ¿Hago bien en suponer que no le gustaría una navaja suiza?**

**Bromeo. Totalmente en broma. Estoy muy segura de que no podría enviarla de todos modos.**

**Pero en serio, si hay algo que pueda hacer para expresarle lo mucho que he apreciado esto, lo haré.**

**Entonces,… no tiene que responder en absoluto pero, ¿cómo es que sabe qué se siente teniendo una navidad solitaria?**

**Sabe, cuando leí su primera carta, me la imaginé de una manera, pero no es nada a como la había imaginado. No es como si ahora tuviera una idea clara de cómo es usted, pero aun así, creí que su hijo era un adolescente, y ahora sé que es un bebé, bueno ¿estaba cerca, no?**

**Yo crecí con algunos hermanos adoptivos, y es algo loco ver a los niños crecer. Lo hacen rápido. Un día ni siquiera pueden sentarse por sí mismos y al siguiente andan escondiéndose dentro de las alacenas para darle el susto de su vida. Le recomiendo las cerraduras de seguridad.**

**¿Cuál cree que será su primera palabra? ¿Está más cerca a decir "Mamá" o "Papá"?**

**Espero que su pueblo no le esté causando muchos problemas.**

**Buena suerte en el año nuevo también.**

**Emma**

- - - - - - - - - - SQ - - - - - - - - - -

_Enero 6 2002_

_Querida Soldado Swan,_

_No ha sido una molestia, en absoluto. Estará feliz de saber que Henry babeó excesivamente una vez que le conté que había disfrutado sus elecciones en semillas. Si, babear es su forma de celebrar._

_Estaría en lo correcto al asumir que no me encuentro en necesidad de una navaja. Si yo poseyera tal cosa, sería lo más parecido a un jefe de la mafia aquí en Storybrooke. Como seguro se habrá dado cuenta, mi pueblo está floreciente de crímenes. Aparte del trabajo y Henry, generalmente paso mi tiempo cocinando y leyendo. Típico, quizás, pero relajante de todas formas._

_Me doy cuenta ahora de que yo misma he sacado el tema. No es una historia muy interesante, imagínese. Mi madre era una persona distante, y la perdí a ella y a mi padre a una edad bastante temprana, entonces supongo que estamos en el mismo barco en lo que a tener familia se refiere. Eso hasta que Henry llegó a mi vida. Espero que "Mamá" sea su primera palabra dado que solo somos él y yo ahora mismo. Por el momento solo son resoplidos y balbuceos mientras intenta hablar. Los doctores dicen que se está desarrollando normalmente y que los niños crecen a su propio ritmo._

_Aprecio la sugerencia, aunque ya me he adelantado en eso. Casi todo está cubierto con tapetes de goma-espuma, hay rejillas en todas partes, y más de una vez he llegado retrasada a una reunión debido a que son muy difíciles de abrir. Le tomó al Sheriff del pueblo casi un día entero el colocarlas hasta que estuviera satisfecha con el resultado. No hay que quedarse corta en cuanto a la seguridad de los niños._

_Feliz año nuevo, Señorita Swan._

_Sinceramente,_

_Regina Mills_

Regina terminó de escribir la "s" final en su apellido, le dio una última mirada antes de doblarla e insertarla en un sobre. Mientras hacía una nota mental recordándose comprar más sobres cuando notó que los que tenía ya estaban casi acabándose, escuchó el llanto de Henry por el comunicador del bebé. Rápidamente escribió su dirección y la del campamento de Emma antes de colocar el sobre en el escritorio para ser enviando más tarde ese día.

Mientras salía de su oficina para ir en busca de Henry, Regina no estaba consciente de que había hecho una nueva amiga, y probablemente la primera, en el soldado Emma Swan. No tenía idea cuan seguido visitaría la oficina postal para comprar nuevas estampillas y sobres en los meses que vendrían, compartiendo historias sobre Henry, revelando historias personales de su niñez, y siendo una confidente para Emma cuando los días se tornaban ajetreados o cuando el miedo de ser enviada a Iraq se hacía presente. Regina sacó a Henry de su cuna, dándole un beso y acariciando su regordeta mejilla y lo recostó sobre la mesa de cambios, felizmente inconsciente de que después de tres años de correspondencia, ella y Emma se verían finalmente.


End file.
